


Let Me See Our Peacock

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Narcissism, No plot at all, Oral, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Switching, bottom!Dean, dean only bottoms for dean, deancest, go fuck yourself brought to life, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory!Dean meets End Verse!Dean. Purgatory!Dean sees it as a welcome distraction from all the fucked up shit going on at the moment. He hasn't been laid in what feels like forever, and who better to roll around with than himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See Our Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only form of Bottom!Dean that I enjoy. He's just so fucking hot--two of them is even hotter. DX

This isn't the base. Dean doesn't know what this place is, but it's certainly not the centre that he helped to build in order to ward off the apocalypse for as long as possible. The air around him wreaks of blood and death, and he wonders if maybe he stepped outside for just a moment, and this is the result of that. 

Dean doesn't have much time to think about that before a makeshift machete is swinging for his neck. He ducks to avoid losing his head, and turns on his attacker with his gun at the ready, aimed and poised. 

He stops dead in his tracts when he sees his opponent, looking just as dumbfounded about this as he is. 

Holy shit. That's him. 

"What is this place?" 

The gruffer looking version of himself scratches his stubble. "Uh, this is Purgatory. Are you some sort of 'Shifter? I mean, I'm flattered--this being the second time that one of you disgusting pigs have used my form to get what you want, but I'm not really interested in what you have to say." 

"I'm not a 'Shifter, asshole. How do I know you aren't?" Dean snaps back, cocking his gun. 

Without batting an eyelid, Dean slices into his skin, showcasing that he's not burning up. 

"Now you, handsome," he says with a wink, holding his hands out in a gesture of the floor being all mirror image of himself's. 

"Shut the fuck up," he growls, wincing as he drags the silver knife from his utility belt across his palm. "Satisfied?" 

"Sure. Wanna make out?" 

Dean blanches, eyes going wide as the weapon falls from his hand. "What?"

"I've been here a long time. I'm horny as fuck, and who better to do than me?" other Dean replies playfully, taking a step closer.

"You literally want to fuck yourself?" 

"Hey, if you're worried about taking it up the ass, I'm more than willing to take a ride on  _my_ cock, so no one's a loser here," the gruffer version of Dean states, getting closer and closer. 

"You'd let me fuck you?" Dean asks, interested. He'd be lying if he said that he's never thought about this sort of encounter before, after that last time that Dean from five years ago turned up in his world. God, he wanted to fuck his brains out, but he relented.

"Sure thing, hot stuff. But you've gotta let me have a go on your ass." 

"Okay."

"Okay?" 

"Yeah," he consents, gripping Dean's worn-looking jacket, covered in dust, blood and who knows what else, and crushes their lips together, prying the other Dean's mouth open, delving his tongue inside, groaning with want when he realizes just how much of a good kisser he is. 

The kiss breaks suddenly, and scruffy Dean drops to his knees, tearing Dean's army pants open as he looks up into his eyes, a smirk on his face, as he says, "Get ready to be the only guy that can say Dean kneeled for him," he teases, pulling his doubles hard length from its confines, and immediately takes it into his moist mouth, taking in as much as he can in one go, just to see how far he can. 

Commander Dean throws his head back in pleasure, bringing it back down so that he doesn't miss a second of this. Dean's hands are covered in grit as they stroke the flesh he can't get down his throat, and obscene noises are produced from Dean's lips sliding down his doubles member, trying to recall how all those girls did this to him.

As the seconds tick by, scruffy Dean sneaks a finger into his own mouth, coating it in spit, then slinking his arm around other Dean's waist, using his right hand to tug his pants down, so he can rub his finger over the furled muscle, waiting for it to loosen, before he slips it in. 

"Oh, fuck. . . That's uncomfortable."

Pulling off the swollen cock, Dean stands and spins his mirror image around, bending him over, and shoving his finger in as far as it can go. "It'll feel good soon--I think," he replies, pressing, pulling back, delving in deeper until he feels a walnut shape along the fleshy walls, and bears down on it. He takes the offered grunt as encouragement, adding a second finger and stretching the opening for all its worth. 

"Get on with it. The sooner you come in my ass, the sooner I can get a turn on yours." 

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and fuck me," he demands, pushing his ass back on  _his_ own fingers to encourage the grittier version of himself to move on to the next part. Sure, he's nervous, but they're both going to experience the same thing, so why the hell not?

"I bet you're a real hit at parties," Dean mutters back, spitting onto his hand, and slicking up his cock the best that he can in this situation, then guides it into his doubles hole, eyes clenching shut at the virgin heat encasing him. 

"Son of a bitch, we're huge!" Dean yells, breathing heavily, and suppressing the urge to void the intrusion. 

"This better start feeling good for you soon, or I'll start having second thoughts," Dean mutters with a tense pout, pulling out until the head remains enveloped in the scorching heat, then slowly glides back in, feeling every ring starting to accept their girth. 

Over his shoulder, his double growls, "You pussy out of getting your ass-wrecked, after destroying mine, and I will pop a cap in your ass," he forces himself back on his own cock, searching for that angle that'll make this  _enjoyable_ for him. He wants to tap his own ass now that he has the opportunity. Acting like a pussy is not going to get him what he wants. 

"Yeah, baby, fuck me harder," he tries to sound enthusiastic, but it comes out bland and lacks any form of passion. 

"Really?"

"It's what they say in the movies."

"Yeah, they're paid to," scruffy Dean retorts, snapping his hips harshly to express how wounded he feels by that faked remark, which turns out to be the best course of action, as other Dean grunts, then grits his teeth as his erection springs to life, rocking himself back on Dean's cock as hard as he can, wanting to feel that white-hot pleasure from  _himself_ again. 

"That feel good?"

"Yeah," other Dean growls, bracing his hands on his knees as scruffy Dean fucks into him hard and fast, skin slapping skin echoing around them. 

"How good?"

"Like I haven't pissed in days, and I'm finally letting it out." 

"That _does_ sound good," Dean replies thoughtfully, feeling his erection start to pulse inside his own tight heat, the other Dean's muscle flexing around his member, trying to milk him for all he's worth. 

"Come on. Come. Do it. I wanna fuck you," Dean demands, fluttering his hole as much as he can, feeling every inch of himself pushing into his body. 

As if that's all it takes, scruffy Dean shoots load after load of come up his doubles ass, watching it leak out of the stretched skin and down to the base of his cock. He doesn't have long to admire it before his double slips him out of his ass, turns around, and slams him down on the ground, tearing off his jeans, and taking a second to rid himself of his own. 

"You wanna make out while you pound my ass? Such a Casanova," scruffy Dean jokes, realization dawning that it's his turn now. 

Dean seems to notice this, as he draws Dean's knees back to his shoulders. "Don't worry. It feels good. And if I don't suddenly wake up after this and find out it's all been a dream, I'll gladly let  _me_ have another go on my ass," he says sincerely, lowering his head and scenting his untouched area, finding that the layer of musk is actually turning him on more. He's always been a clean guy. Even in this fucked up world, apparently he manages to keep himself that way. 

"Are you gonna just stare at it, or do what we both want you to do?" Dean teases from below him, licking his lips.

Dean snorts, then licks a stripe over his doubles hole, getting a taste for himself that he never thought he would end up enjoying, but really does. He makes sure that by the time he's done, scruffy Dean's hole is slick with spit, and as he starts to finger him, the guy starts talking--again.

"So, what do I taste like? Bourbon? Whiskey? Pie?" 

inserting a second finger, briefly noting that his double is taking this far better than he did, Dean answers, "You taste like ass." 

"Hey, you decided to stick your tongue in there." 

"I never said I didn't like it. I'm gonna ride your face after this, so you can sample it yourself."

"Then hurry and get your dick in me, so I can eat my ass out like it's Peacan pie."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Our ass is sweet. It's not  _that_ sweet," he mutters, lining up his cock now that he deems it ready. He pushes in all the way to the hilt, wondering how scruffy Dean is taking this like a fucking champ, still running his mouth as he starts to pound him into the ground, arms around the back of his knees, and hips swivelling as he drives forward into Dean's enticing cavity. 

"I'm still gonna eat my come out of you. Bet that tastes pretty fucking sweet, too. You're right, it does feel like I wanna pee. But in a good way." 

"You're enjoying this? I couldn't tell." 

"Are you offended that I'm not screaming for the hills about how amazing your big fat cock feels plowing my tiny little hole?" Dean mocks him, rolling his hips back to feel more of that slide along his G-spot, arching his back when Dean fucks into it harder, punching out a short breath. 

Dean dead-pans, picking up his pace, feeling his orgasm approaching. "I don't wanna hurt you. A sign that you're not totally hating this would be nice."

"Sweetheart, when you've been here as long as I have, pain is nothing but an illusion," he says, licking his lips, moaning softly as Dean fucks him with more force than necessary, unbelievably stirring up the intense feelings in his cock, informing him that he's going to come again. "For what it's worth, I think we should fuck each other's brains out until this inevitably ends."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm about to come with your dick up my ass. I'm gonna do the same to you, unless you want me to be emasculated for the rest of my life."

Other Dean grins triumphantly, teasing his cock over Dean's prostate, gyrating his hips in a maddening rhythm that gets a curse out of the grittier version of himself. "You're gonna come on my cock?"

"Seems that way, sugar," he stutters out, on the verge of release, and with one final long and hard thrust from the mirror image of himself, he spills over his stomach, clamping down hard on Dean's cock as tight as he can muster, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Fuck. So tight. Gonna come," he forces out, spilling inside himself, immediately losing all of his energy and collapsing on top of himself.

"Not that I don't love being crushed by my own weight, but could you get the fuck off me for a second?"

Limply, Dean rolls to the side, fucked-out and high on sex.

He can't wait for the next round.

"Yeah, you get your rest, sweetheart. After I eat the my come from your ass, you're gonna return the favour. Then I'm gonan take you over to that nice tree and show you how a real man fucks," scruffy Dean announces, wiping off the come with his shirt.

"Yeah, well you came on my cock. I didn't come on yours."

"Just you wait, hot stuff. Just you wait."  

 

 


End file.
